Advanced Mezzanine Cards are printed circuit boards (PCBs) that follow a specification of the PCI Industrial Computers Manufacturers Group (PICMG). PICMG AMC connectors may be used in accordance with such a specification. Typically, manufacturers of such connectors mold the contacts in a vertical (or “column”) direction. Accordingly, each column of contacts is molded into a separate leadframe assembly. In some such connectors, as many as 80 or more contact columns are required. Consequently, a relatively large number of individual insert molded leadframe assemblies (IMLAs) may be required to make such a connector.
Due to the number of separate IMLAs required to make such a connector, manufacturers have proposed insert molding the contacts into a plurality of horizontal arrays, or “rows.” With such connectors, however, there are problems with controlling the positioning and straightness of the mounting ends of the electrical contacts (i.e., the contact “tails”) in a cost-effective manner.